


Food

by Vegetacide



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Naughty, Suggestive Themes, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: Chocolate sauce has so many uses.... Fluffember prompt post for #12 Food.
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fluff●ember





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Veg●notable: I had way too much fun with this one… post for Fluffember.. 
> 
> A massive thank you to @gumnut-logic for putting this together.
> 
> Characters: V/K
> 
> Universe: A/U TaG’verse 
> 
> Prompt: #12 Food
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> oOo

Who knew that chocolate sauce could be so very enjoyable? 

The thought pinged around the inside of Virgil's head as he watched Kayo's expert tongue get to work, Her grip a delectable enticement as the pink, warm length snaked out, up and over the tender, soft tip. 

Her moan of enjoyment nearly drove Virgil mad and his short, blunt nails bit into his thighs when her head bobbed down. Soft little nibbles all the way from top to base nearly made his head explode from the pleasure of it all.

He drew in a ragged breathe, fighting the urge to pick her up, toss her over his broad shoulders and disappear into his room with her for the foreseeable future so he could lose himself in her slick embrace...

But other things took precedence today… the splashing from the pool as their resident aquanaut did a few laps before they got started. 

Training was always a buzz kill though completely necessary in their line of work…

Though a serious case of blue balls was not what he called fun in the slightest..or what he had expected today. 

A pair of mischievous eyes looked up at him, the amusement in them apparent even from the other side of the pool as she slipped the banana between her lips...

“Hey, Virgil. You coming?”

Virgil shifted on the lounger, grabbed his folded towel and self consciously placed it in his lap.

“Erm, no. No, let Alan go first. I can wait.”

Gordon blinked at him from the pool side, pushing his goggles up on his face and tossing his flippers up on the deck. “You sure? I thought you wanted to get your dive cert’ out of the way so you could catch the right ‘lighting’ for your painting?”

“Erm,” Virgil floundered a bit, his gaze darting away to follow the suggestive sway of Kayo’s hips as she walked down the length of the pool towards the villa. “Ah, ya. I’m sure. The sun set will be back again tomorrow.”

The green eyes that looked back at him before slipping into the house told Virgil, she knew exactly what sort of effect she was having on him. The cocky grin and wiggle of her eyebrows had him scowling. 

Retribution was going to be paid in full after this….

“Okay, fine with me” Gordon said and hefted his athletic swimmers body from the pool, grabbing his own towel and dabbing away the water from his face and torso. “Hey Allie, you’re up.”

His youngest brother shot up from sun chair and gave a little whoop. “Sweet, I’ll have enough time after this to catch the tail end of the Zombie Apocalypse event online.” And tossed himself into the pool sending water everywhere as he cannon balled it in. 

Rolling his eyes and shifting uncomfortably, Virgil settling back onto the lounger.. Looks like he was going to be here for a few until “things” calmed down… 

Though his raging libido had other ideas and his mind wandered in some interesting directions… a soft chuckle beside him had his face turning beat red and he forcefully pulled his brain back to the here and now. 

Turning, he glanced at John, one thick eyebrow raising in questions despite the heat radiating in his cheeks. “Something funny, John?” 

The red head, just shook his head from his spot under the patio umbrella, a shit eating grin nearly ripping his face in two. “Nothing… nothing at all.” 

Virgil grumbled under his breath and knew full well that the space bagel was laughing at his expense. 

Adjusting his towel so he didn’t flash his ‘problem’ to all and sundry, he stood and stomped around to the other side of the pool. Stopping, he briefly considered the forgotten bottle of syrup and to the unending laughter of a certain astronaut, snagged its before cursing his way to the house. 

There was a security specialist that was going to be offered _seconds,_ that he had to locate. Hopefully before his brain shorted out and he took care of business himself.. 

The laughter from behind followed him all the way to the villa and up the stairs with several exclamations of confusion from a splashing fish and a little red rocket… 

oOo


End file.
